


Electric

by catpoop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Auditory Porn, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, goodbye children mommas descending into hell, im ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: keith does the wanky wank





	

**Author's Note:**

> very self-indulgent  
> pooped out in one sitting

Keith curls up under his blankets, world outside already silent but further muffled by the layers of fabric covering his head and the earphones clogging his ears. He _should_ be getting to sleep, especially with how Allura constantly emphasises how they should perpetually be ready for battle – but they’re not all Shiro, who gets up at the crack of dawn to do push-ups in full armour.

Anyway, Keith thinks, snapping back to the present, having Shiro on his mind right now isn’t the best idea. He presses a button to play the audio file, shifting to get comfortable as warm cadences flow from the earphones and send a shiver down his spine. He dimly pieces together the individual words in the back of his mind, but they’re irrelevant, spoken to someone who’s not him. _He_ doesn’t have a cock down his throat, or a hand twisted in his hair, or a warm thigh pressed against his cheek, but if he screws his eyes shut and breathes unsteadily into his pillow, it’s easy to imagine.

Keith whimpers in time with the moan that vibrates down his spine, squirming to try and get his boxers off, the blankets smooth against his naked skin. So what if the alarm sounds, and someone bursts into his room to yell at him to sprint to the hangars (Shiro, usually) – right now, all he cares about is drowning in the fantasy he’s conjured up and the two unnamed and faceless men wetly whispering and moaning and crooning into his ears. He doesn’t even remember to clamp a hand over his mouth when he spasms at the feeling of an imaginary spurt of cum trickling down his throat and a finger gently stretching his ass open.

“H-Hah!”

Luckily, he’s not sharing a room with anyone like he did back at the Garrison or the orphanage, and Lance across the corridor from him surely doesn’t have such sensitive ears. Keith can shamelessly rut against the bed (it doesn’t creak, but the mattress sproings) and heavily pant in the small space he’s made for himself between blanket and mattress and wall, ass clenching with every rhythmic recorded groan.

The castle quietly hums, the only other sound beside his laboured moans.

It doesn’t take long to reach that stuttering climax, not when the voice leans in close, breath panting against his neck, and orders him to come, a hand gripping his leaking dick. Just like him, the sub in the recording does as ordered, but Keith can barely hear the sudden strangled sound for the sparks fizzing under his eyelids and the burning sensation that has him violently arching and keening.

The audio dims to a close before replaying, though Keith hardly notices, instead twitching and coming down from his high, limp fingers smearing cum against his belly and weakly clinging onto the blankets. He tries for another orgasm, but the lightest touch of his now-sticky hand against his dick has him spasmodically flinching. He relaxes into the mattress instead, lulled to sleep by the quiet whispers and commands in his ears and the warmth that is still running fizzles up and down his spine.

\-----

(When he wakes, it’s to the realisation that his earphones are still plugged in, his boxers are at his ankles, and there’s a dried up smear on his skin. Keith can’t look Shiro in the eye at breakfast.) 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :3  
> comments r appreciated unless u know me irl


End file.
